Shawn Wayans
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | series = The Wayans Bros. | character = Shawn Williams | occupation = Actor, Comedian, DJ, Film producer and Writer | yearsactive =1987–present | website = | relatives = Marlon Wayans (brother) Keenan Ivory Wayans (brother) Damon Wayans (brother) Kim Wayans (sister) Damon Wayans, Jr. (nephew) }} Shawn Mathis Wayans (born January 19, 1971) played the part of Shawn Williams on The Wayans Bros. TV series. A multitalented actor, DJ, film producer, comedy writer and comedian who starred in FOX-TV's In Living Color and the WB Network's The Wayans Bros., Shawn is the younger brother of Keenen Ivory, Damon Wayans, Kim Wayans, and his younger brother Marlon, with whom he co-starred on The Wayans Bros. and with whom he has also co-starred in numerous film projects, such as the Scary Movie films (which older brother Keenan co-produced with Shawn and Marlon), White Chicks, and Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice in The Hood. Early life Wayans, second youngest of ten siblings, was born in New York City, the son of Elvira, a homemaker and social worker, and Howell Wayans, a supermarket manager.Shawn Wayans Biography (1971-) His family were once Jehovah's Witnesses.Marlon Wayans - TIMEThe Movie Chicks - Interview - Marlon Wayans Wayans grew up in the Fulton Houses in the Manhattan neighborhood of Chelsea, Manhattan and is a 1989 graduate of the Bayard Rustin High School for the Humanities. (1988). On Fox's In Living Color, Shawn began as DJ SW-1 and later became a featured performer, working with brothers Dwayne, Keenen (the show's creator), Damon, Marlon and sister Kim. Along with Marlon, Shawn Wayans created and starred in the sitcom The Wayans Bros.. (The WB, 1995-99) and co-wrote, co-executive produced and starred in the feature Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996), in which Keenen also acted. Wayans guest-starred on episodes of MacGyver and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper and provided the voice of Toof for the animated children's series Waynehead (based on brother Damon's real-life childhood experiences). After a supporting stint in the little-seen gang drama New Blood (1999) Wayans' film fortunes increased dramatically when he co-starred with his brother Marlon in a hit film directed by their older brother Keenan: Scary Movie (1999–2000), a comic satire (which he also co-wrote) on the then-recent trend of horror films like Scream. Wayans played the apparently closeted Ray Wilkins, a role he reprised for the similarly popular 2001 sequel Scary Movie 2. He kept the familial team intact when he and Marlon starred in the Keenan-directed comedy White Chicks (2004), playing a pair of FBI agents forced to masquerade as a pair of spoiled white blonde heiresses. Shawn also received a share of story and screenplay credit on the film. Wayans teamed up with Marlon and Keenen once again for the 2006 comedy Little Man. He acted in, co-wrote, and co-produced the film. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Main cast Category:Cast